Amaryllis
by Stachmou
Summary: TRADUCTION Cette soirée là, Harry était allé chercher son petit-ami. Il ne s'attendait absolument à être reçue par une femme. Elle prétend être la soeur de Draco...mais tout le monde sait que les Malfoy n'ont qu'un enfant, alors qui est elle vraiment ?.. SLASH HP/DM


Voici, un nouveau HP/DM d'un autre genre ! (hé non je n'aie pas abandonné My Dragons story, je suis juste en train de recorrigé tout tout tout donc ça prend du temps)

Disclaimers : Rien est à moi.

C'est une traduction de ElfFlame donc si vous voulez lui envoyer un petit message par rapport à sa fic' je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir, c'est une anglaise (pour ceux qui veulent savoir dans quel langue lui parler).

C'est un slash HP/DM. Mais il y aussi un Draco qui se travestie ou plutôt qui a une double personnalité , et un Harry qui l'aime malgré tout, il n'y a pas de scène de sexe à proprement parler mais il y a une sorte de masturbation commune.

Donc si vous n'aimez pas vous pouvez toujours partir...

Pour les combattants: Enjoy ! et rappelez vous peu importe l'avis des autres parce que quoi que vous fassiez il y aura toujours des choses qui plairont et d'autres non donc ne vous découragez pas (c'est du vécu, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne balance pas des phrases, conseil, philosophique, sans avoir vraiment testé tout les recoins), tant que vous êtes en accord avec vous même, le reste coulera de source.

**Amaryllis**

Harry avait attendu pour ce rencard avec Draco depuis tellement de temps. Les deux se voyaient depuis déjà trois mois et Harry savait ou plutôt aimait à penser qu'il y avait autre chose, que de l'amitié entre eux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés si loin dans leur relation, et que les choses avançaient terriblement bien entre eux, il pensait que, peut-être ils avaient une chance d'être ensemble.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais considéré auparavant, jusqu'au jour où Seamus l'avait emmené dans ce club. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il « avait besoin de quelque chose de différent ». Ce quelque chose avait été bien évidemment en rapport avec le nouveau et le seul bar gay d'Angleterre, et y voir Draco à l'intérieur avait été un gros choc.

Cela était alors en fait passé de gros choc à un choc plutôt positif. Ce soir là ils avaient parlé et puis une autre soirée avait suivis la précédente, suivit par un jour où ils passèrent la journée ensemble et puis la nuit aussi...

Depuis, ils n'étaient jamais séparés très longtemps. C'était pour cela que Harry avait décidé, que peut-être il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Mais, il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à voir une femme répondre à la porte, cette nuit là. La vue de ce corps féminin mit son cœur au plus bas. Est-ce que Draco faisait du shopping pour une femme ? Après tout, elle semblait être ce que Draco cherchait chez une dame... elle était blonde, raffinée, et vraiment belle.

Le premier choc passé, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui lance un sourire étincelant qui fut presque assez pour lui couper le souffle.

« Tu dois être Harry. Draco est à l'étage. Il devrait être ici dans un instant, s'il te plaît rentre... »

Elle se recula afin que Harry puisse rentrer.

« Il...t'a parlé de moi ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Oh, oui. Lui et moi savons...pratiquement tout l'un sur l'autre...»

Elle l'emmena dans le salon.

« ...Nous sommes vraiment proche. »

C'était dur à comprendre. Ne devrait-elle pas être énervée du fait que son petit-ami voyait un autre gars ?

« Et...ça...ça ne te dérange pas ? »demanda Harry.

Elle rit, d'un rire clair.

« Oh, Draco et moi ne sommes pas dans ce genre de relation. Nous sommes juste...vraiment proches. Nous sommes de la même famille. »

« Oh. »

Le soulagement se fit sentir dans l'expression de Harry qui se sentait nettement moins tendu.

« Je pense que je peux voir les ressemblances entre vous deux maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et les yeux gris qu'il vit lui firent se flageller. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer ça ? Ils étaient comme Draco.

« Ha bon ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, et il acquiesça.

« Oui. »

« Dans un bon sens j'espère. », dit-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Oui bien sûr. » Harry la rassura.

Il l'a regarda, assise sur le sofa, et s'assit sur une chaise, un peu plus loin. Draco pouvait ne pas être intéressé par les filles mais Harry avait déjà été à assez de rendez-vous, pour savoir qu'il aimait la compagnie des deux sexes. Et elle, elle était vraiment, vraiment jolie.

« Donc...il n'a jamais parlé de toi et pourtant tu as l'air d'avoir notre âge. »

Elle sourit narquoisement, le regardant avec un petit air sournois.

« Hé bien, Harry...tu dois sûrement savoir qu'on ne doit jamais poser cette question à une fille. »

« Mais ce n'était pas. »

Elle rit de plus belle et plaça ses mains sur ses lèvres.

« C'est bon Harry. Je t'embêtais juste. »

« Oh, c'est vraie... »

« J'aurais dû être de ton année, mais je ne suis pas allée à l'école. Mes parents...mon garder au loin de tout. »

« Oh... »Harry acquiesça. « Donc...um...tu es donc une Malfoy ? »

Elle sourit.

« Rosier. Amaryllis. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Rilla. »

« Rilla, c'est jolie » répondit-il tout en gardant son sourire en coins. « Donc, tu vas nous accompagner tout à l'heure ? »

Elle regarda ailleurs et soupira.

« Non, je ne veux pas être la troisième roue du carrosse, après tout... »

Elle parut par la même mélancolique et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh...rien. » lui répondit-elle, souriant d'un coup.

Harry, les sourcils froncés, se mit à penser.

« Oh ! Dieu !...tu as fait tout ce chemin pour lui rendre visite, et moi je l'emmène loin de toi le même soir. Comment aie-je pu être aussi bête ? »

« Cela ne fait rien Harry, je sais que tu représente beaucoup pour lui. »

« Tu...sais ? »

Il y avait des jours où Harry s'inquiétait des sentiments que pouvaient avoir Draco envers lui et entendre ce genre de chose lui remontait le morale. Draco soufflait le chaud puis le froid, ce qui l'avait rendu incertain. C'était alors vraiment dur pour savoir que faire quand il changeait d'avis aussi souvent. Son sourire devint encore plus rayonnant :

« Oui, il t'adore Harry. Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée et par la même je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. »

« Vraiment ? »

Ce qu'elle lui avait dit le fit sourire. Est-ce que Draco ressentait les même chose que lui ressentait pour lui ?

Elle acquiesça.

« Oh, oui. C'est pourquoi il voulait que je te rencontre aujourd'hui. »

« Ha bon ? Je pensais que c'était un des ses amis serpentard qui allait me passer un petit interrogatoire... »

« Ils te connaissent trop bien. Il voulait quelqu'un...d'impartial et je sais...que vous ferez un merveilleux couple. » Dit-elle avec un doux mais triste sourire.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air d'être si triste ? »

Son expression s'illumina.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. C'est magnifique de le voir être heureux. Peut-être que... » elle se leva, et Harry fit de même. «.. . Je devrais aller voir si il est prêt. »

Harry parut soucieux. Il savait qu'elle était en quelque sorte triste, mais il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi ?

« Rilla ? »

Elle lui sourit et croisa ses bras.

« J'ai bien aimé te parler Harry. Je vais chercher Draco pour toi. »

Elle baissa ses mains pour lisser son t-shirt, et elle se tourna pour partir. Avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas en avant, Harry lui attrapa le bras. Ce geste lui avait était trop familier pour qu'il ne se trompe. Il avait déjà vu Draco faire ce geste sur ses pantalons et ces yeux gris tristes...Même sa taille correspondait...

« Draco ? » Demanda Harry, complètement choqué. Cela ne pouvait pas être... ?

Rilla se retourna vers lui.

« Je te l'aie déjà dit Harry...je vais le chercher. »

Et maintenant qu'il l'avait écouté, il pouvait entendre le ton de sa voix, ce n'était plus la voix de Rilla, mais la voix de Draco. Il secoua sa tête.

« Pas étonnant que tu sois triste. Depuis combien de temps as-tu gardé ce secret pour toi tout seul Draco ? »

Le regard stupéfait de Rilla, couplé à la façon dont elle avait brisé notre échange, avaient plus de significations que les mots.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire Harry. »

« Tu voulais que je comprenne sans que tu n'aies à me le dire non ? » demanda-t-il doucement, caressant sont bras dans le but de la calmer.

Il l'a regarda se battre avec elle même, ou plutôt lui même ? Harry secoua de nouveau sa tête. Peu importait, si cette personne était Draco, et si il voulait être une fille et Harry pouvait comprendre, comment cela serait dur de pouvoir parler de ça, après toute ces années à devoir caché, sa véritable personnalité. Harry savait que cela aurait été dur de l'avouer à quelqu'un et il n'allait rien faire pour le contrarier, et assumer qu'il était quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Si elle était habillée comme une fille c'était qu'elle était, elle, okay ? Donc à partir de maintenant, c'était comme ça qu'il penserait d'elle, jusqu'à ce que Draco le corrige.

« Cela ne te...l'idée que je puisse...ne pas être...une femme...ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Harry la retourna pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face.

« Non, pas si tu es Draco. Et tu l'es non ? »

Et sur cette dernière parole il se baissa et l'embrassa chastement, pour lui montrer combien il était sûr de sa conclusion. Elle haleta, et pendant un moment, il fut certain qu'elle se reculerait et le repousserait, mais finalement, sa tête se rapprocha et elle répondit à son baiser. Harry la serra dans ses bras, les rapprochant encore plus que possible mais elle s'éloigna, les joues roses, et le regard toujours fuyant.

« Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle.

« De quoi ? » lui demanda Harry « Tu n'as rien fait de mal »

« Pour...te l'avoir caché et après te le lancer en pleine figue. »

Le dernier doute qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, sur le fait que peut-être qu'il s'était trompé et que ce n'était pas Draco, s'effaça de sa tête et il se permit de sourire.

« C'était ton secret, et donc à toi de me le dire quand tu te sentirais prêt. Je suis par la même honoré que tu aies pu me choisir, et que tu me l'aies dit le plus tôt possible. »

« Aussi tôt ? Harry...nous nous connaissons depuis des années... »

Harry l'a ramena sur le sofa et la fit s'asseoir juste à côté de lui.

« Draco...Rilla... »

« Draco. » le corrigea-t-elle en se calant sur le dossier du canapé. « C'est plus facile. Pour le moment. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Okay. Draco, nous nous connaissons certes depuis longtemps mais se connaître et être proche de quelqu'un sont deux choses différentes. Et ça...ça c'est un très gros secret. C'était à toi de me le révéler. Je n'aurais pas été en colère contre toi pour m'avoir cacher ça encore plus longtemps. »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

« Je ne l'aurais pas dit sinon. Veux tu que l'on continue de parler ? Ou...nous pouvons juste sortir dehors avec toi comme ça... »

Draco refusa.

« Non...je...ne suis pas encore très prêt pour...cela. Mais tu pouvais me poser des questions si tu le voulais... »

Elle lui sourit. Harry le lui rendit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Depuis combien de temps... ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains, qui n'arrêtaient pas de trembler.

« Je ne suis pas complètement sûr(e). C'était...quelque chose que je faisais quand j'étais petit. J'aimais la douceur des vêtements de ma mère sur ma peau, qui n'étaient pas comme les miens, tout rêches et irritant. Je rentrais dans sa chambre, quand elle et père n'étaient pas et je volais des choses. Caracos et bas...et puis père m'a attrapé dans l'un de ses t-shirt un jour. Il était tellement horrifié, qu'il a tout pris et qu'il les a brûlé. Il était furieux contre moi, et il m'a dit que si il me trouvait encore en train de faire ça... » Sa voix se cassa sur la fin et il put voir les larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle était incapable de dire les menaces qu'il avait proféré ce jour-là.

Harry se pencha vers elle et caressa son dos puis l'embrassa sur la tempe comme signes de réconfort.

« Ça a dû être dur pour toi. Qu'as-tu fait après ?. »

« J'ai essayé d'arrêté. J'ai vraiment essayé. »

Draco rencontra le regard de Harry et ce dernier put voir comme cela avait dû être difficile pour elle. Il savait que Draco et son père avaient une relation difficile. Ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup, mais leurs idées sur comment engager une discussion et dire ce que l'on a sur le cœur finissait très vite en crise. Par exemple, Harry avait trouvé Draco sur le pas de sa porte, après l'une des joutes verbales qu'il avait encore eus avec son père. Cela lui avait pris des heures avant qu'il ne puisse le remettre d'aplomb et le sorte de sa léthargie.

« Je suis sûr que tu as essayé »lui dit-il, lui donnant une petite caresse.

Draco se rapprocha et se baissa pour accentuer son touché.

« J'ai réussi jusqu'à ce que le stress de _les _avoir dans notre maison fut de trop. J'ai commencé à aller dans le grenier pour pouvoir _leur _échapper et j'ai fouillé dans les vieilles affaires de famille avant de tomber sur une magnifique robe... » Elle soupira. « Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je l'aie alors embarqué jusque dans ma chambre, attendant jusqu'à tard le soir, pour pouvoir l'essayer...une fois cela fait...je me sentais si bien... »

« Je paris que tu avais l'air magnifique dedans. » Dit Harry avec un grand sourire cajoleur.

Cela entraîna l'apparition d'un sourire joyeux de la part de Draco.

« J'avais probablement l'air ridicule, mais...après ça...j'y suis allé de nouveau et il y en avait encore plus. Je les prenais alors et les cachais...j'ai continué le même manège jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine. Cela a été beaucoup plus facile depuis que j'ai déménagé, même pour me maquiller, cela m'a beaucoup aider. »

Elle leva la tête et rencontre encore une fois les yeux d'Harry.

« Donc...c'est seulement...quelque chose que tu aimes faire ? Ou...plus ? »

Ses joues devinrent roses une nouvelles fois et elle répondit.

« Je..ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est plus...je veux dire...d'habitude, j'aime être un homme. Seulement quelque fois, je veux être jolie aussi. »

« Tu es, Draco. Tu es beau. »

Elle haussa les sourcils et lui demanda.

« Le suis-je vraiment ? »

« Oh, oui. Si je n'avais pas reconnu ce petit geste qui est le tien, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, Draco. » Dit Harry toujours aussi doux avant de l'embrasser tendrement, pour prouver ses dires.

Draco haleta, et l'embrassa en retour, le tenant encore plus près.

« Mmm... »

Harry se décolla.

« Peut-être que...je ne devras pas être en train de faire ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Est-ce que je...enfin la façon dont je suis habillée, la situation et tout te rendent inconfortable ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. » Harry gigota un peu mal à l'aise puis sourit. « Hé bien, pas de la façon dont tu penses » Cela dit il se mit à réfléchir. « Mais je ne sais pas si...tu es à l'aise si nous...faisons des choses...quand tu es comme ça. »

Elle lui sourit en retour, et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses me trouver attractif habillé comme ça. » Dit-elle.

« Comme ne pouvais-je pas tomber sous le charme ? Je te l'aie dit. Tu es beau. » Il lui caressa la joue.

« Okay, j'avais oublié...tu aimes les filles non ?. »

Elle avait l'aire complètement abattue par cette pensée.

« Je _t_'aime, Draco. Et peu importe non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle calmement. « Je suppose que cela dépend. Est-ce que tu me préfère comme ça, ou comme je suis d'habitude. »

Ce n'était pas une question juste, mais Harry n'était pas près de le lui dire. « Draco...est-ce que cela importe ? C'est toi, et tu es le seul qui m'attire, que tu sois comme ça ou pas. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un temps, fronçant ses jolies sourcils blond, puis elle releva ses yeux.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oui je le pense vraiment, même vraiment beaucoup. »

Harry lui répondit avec un sourire. D'autres phrases étaient au bout de sa bouche, mais il était trop tôt pour dire ses mots ou plutôt pour qu'elle puisse les entendre. Même après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, les trois mois ensemble étaient encore trop tôt. Spécialement si il voulait que leur relation dure.

Draco entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Je...ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois...si à l'aise à propos de tout ça. » avoua-t-elle.

« Pas étonnant, vue la réaction de ton père, mais je ne suis pas lui. Et je vois comment cela te va bien. Tu es juste » Il l'embrassa de nouveau et lui fit un sourire charmeur. « Beau »

Elle lui fait un grand sourire.

« Tu est en train de te répéter, Harry... »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est la vérité. » Ses mains se mirent à lisser le bas de son haut. « Cela me donne envie de te faire plus. »

« C'est toi et c'est tout ce qui est important pour moi »

Il posa une main sur son épaule et puis l'a fit glissé le long de ses courbes. Il remonta sa main et la posa délicatement sur son sein, et le massa. Elle se raidit à ses côté et en profita pour lui dire.

« On a pas à faire forcément quelque chose si tu n'es pas à l'aise. »

Elle se lécha les lèvres.

« J'aimerais...que l'on essaye. »

Harry sourit.

« Moi aussi. »

Il laissa ses doigts retracer ses courbes et plus précisément celle de ses seins.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont...vrais ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Charme. Mais...c'est juste...eux qui sont comme ça. Sinon tout sur moi est réel. »

Elle avait eut l'air triste quand elle lui dit ça.

« Nous aurons à voir si nous pourrions pas trouver quelque chose de plus réel, un jour. Comme ça je pourrais te faire l'amour comme ça. Si tu veux bien sûr, je veux dire... »

Ses yeux devinrent ronds.

« Tu..voudrais...ça ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Si tu veux. » Il l'embrassa. « J'aimerais te montrer combien je t'apprécie comme ça. » Il sourit. « J'aimerais te toucher comme ça, aussi. » Dit-il, sa voix devint plus doucereuse.

« Peut-être...que nous devrions aller à l'étage, alors ? » Dit-elle, lui donnant un sourire en coin.

« J'aimerais bien ça. »

Draco se leva, et tandis une main vers lui, marchant vers la chambre. Elle était face à lui et le tira tout en lui faisant des sourires charmeur. Habituellement, ils étaient moins...bavard quand ils couchaient ensemble. Ils s'attaquaient l'un à l'autre, où qu'ils soient, mais des fois, ils ressentaient le besoin de le faire tout en étant sobre, d'y aller doucement et avec précaution et non comme des bêtes en rut.

Harry retira sa main pour la poser sur son visage alors qu'ils passaient la porte. Il l'embrassa une autre fois, de façon langoureuse.

« Dis moi ce que tu préférerais que je te fasse, Draco ? Ce qui te ferait plaisir et qui te détendrais le plus ? »

« Aide moi à me dévêtir ? » Dit-elle, se tournant pour qu'il puisse baisser la fermeture.

Harry abaissa la fermeture, ses mains caressant par la même sa peau d'albâtre. Elle sourit par dessus son épaule et puis laissa sa robe tomber le long de son corps comme une plume sur sa peau. Il l'enjamba et se retourna pour le regarder dans ses yeux, tout en enlevant son soutien-gorge. Draco était toujours magnifique. Harry eut du mal à ne pas posé ses mains sur son corps, à plusieurs reprises, et il dût prendre de grande respirations pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il avait beau l'avoir déjà vu nu, il était toujours aussi excité. D'un autre côté...avec ça...il se sentait bouleversé que Draco puisse lui faire confiance, et se dévoiler à lui. Et la vue de ses doux et parfaits seins quand le soutien-gorge était tombé, le fit rougir d'excitation.

« Regarde toi... »

Même toujours habillé avec son porte jarretelle, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il avait vu quelque chose d'aussi érotique.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, totalement nerveuse.

« Tu es magnifique. » Il l'attrapa pour l'amener près de lui, et l'embrassa, sa main se posa sur l'un de ses seins, prenant sa forme et le massant tendrement.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je me déshabille aussi ? »

Elle acquiesça, ses mains se pressant pour enlever les boutons de sa chemise.

« Je veux m'allonger sur mon lit avec toi...me touchant comme ça et plus. »

« Avec plaisir » répondit Harry avec un sourire réjouit. Il enleva tout sauf son pantalon et l'amena sur le lit.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit toujours face à Harry et le regarda.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils sont... trop petit ? »

« Pas du tout. » répondit-il honnêtement, s'allongeant juste à côté d'elle. « Ils sont parfait. » Il prit l'un de ses seins en coupe, pressant gentiment sur son téton. « Doux...pale...et juste la bonne taille, pour convenir à ma main. » Il l'a regarda haleter sous la caresse, et il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa, un peu plus profondément et intensément. « Je pourrais te toucher tous les jours et ne pas en avoir assez. » Dit-il doucement.

« Comme ça tu veux dire ? »

« je m'en fiche, j'aime te toucher, Draco. »

Elle leva la tête, ses yeux brillants.

« Vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas encore eu assez de compliment ? » Lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Jamais. » Répondit-elle arborant le même sourire.

Il colla son érection contre sa hanche.

« Juste en te regardant comme ça, ça me rend tellement dur...Draco...et quand je te touche...putain...je n'aie même pas envie de m'arrêter de te toucher...jamais... »

« N'essaie même pas alors. » Dit Draco, le poussant pour prendre sa bouche en otage et ne plus la lâcher. Ses seins pressés contre son torse, et il continua sa caresse sur son sein, complètement hypnotisé par le gémissement qui passa par sa bouche.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est trop bon. Ne t'arrête pas. »

« Je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser. » Il fit une dernière pression sur son seon approfondissant son baiser. « Tu veux plus ? Ou devons nous juste faire ça cette nuit ? »

« Pas...sûr ça pourrait fonctionner donc peut-être que nous devrions juste se toucher ce soir ? Nous frotter l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous jouissions ? »

Harry acquiesça. « J'aimerais ça. » Il l'embrassa encore et se plaça sur elle, souriant comme un dément. Il se glissa le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre ses seins. Il approcha son visage de ses seins et approcha surtout sa bouche pour qu'il puisse goûter à ce fruit défendu. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre car elle haleta, gémit et se cambra en dessous de lui.

« Oh god...Harry.. » Ses doigts serrant ses épaules. « Ne t'arrêtes pas... »

Souriant, Harry suça le sein un peu plus durement, se pressant contre son corps afin d'augmenter les frictions entre son pénis et son bassin. Son pénis se pressa contre son intimité comme cela elle pourrait ressentir les même sensation que lui, et elle pouvait faire de même si elle le voulait. C'était bizarre. Il se sentait comme si il était retourné dans le passé, mais en même temps, cela lui faisait ressentir tellement plus que lors de son adolescence et ce qu'il avait eu et fait avec Ginny.

« Jamais Draco. »

Elle le regarda, surprise, puis le fit remonter pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser, souriant contre lui.

« Harry... »

« Shh...je sais. Je comprends... » Il l'embrassa encore.

Quand, son regard rencontra le sien, elle sourit et acquiesça. Ils bougèrent ensemble, s'embrassant, et alors Draco laissa ses doigts passer entre leur deux corps pour s'enrouler autour du pénis de Harry, même si elle s'occupait déjà de lui avec sa jambe.

Harry bougea plus rapidement et mordit ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser plus profondément. Cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui pour venir. Voir Draco dans cette position était pratiquement assez pour pouvoir le faire venir. La tenir dans ses bras comme cela était presque trop pour le corps de Harry. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour garder ces mots de sortir de sa bouche et donc pour cela il l'embrassait et suçait ses seins pour se distraire.

Et puis Draco se tendit contre lui, criant de plaisir alors que sa tête retomba sur le lit. Harry l'a regarda, gémissant, doucement puis il déposa sa main sur celle de Draco et se masturba. Il ne vint que peu après dans un grognement presque animal. « Mon dieu...Draco.. »

« Shh... » Elle l'embrassa et se relaxa contre elle. « Je sais. » Elle lui sourit, et son cœur se gonfla.

Il savait tous les deux que c'était plus maintenant, par rapport à avant. Mais cette conversation pouvait attendre une autre fois. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire seulement quand ils seront prêt à en parler. Pour le moment, quoique, être là l'un pour l'autre était déjà assez.

The end

Review ou pas merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour une autre fiction !

Stachmou,


End file.
